Twist and Turn Where Angels Burn
by Meg Rider
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, this is a compilation of a couple short stories in which innocent Disney characters become murderers: Esmeralda, Snow White, Aurora, Meg and Belle. Note: these stories do not have happy endings.
1. Esmeralda

A/N: _Each chapter is a separate, individual story. I do not own any of the characters._

Esmeralda watched as they carelessly threw Quasimodo's body into a hole in an unkempt are of the cemetery. No one bothered to show up for his funeral, except her and Phoebus.

_After Quasimodo had saved Esmeralda from the fire, he brought her back up to the tower where she had sanctuary. Judge Frollo followed him. Esmeralda laid lifelessly, while Quasimodo tried to bring her back to consciousness. Frollo then came up behind Quasimodo and tried to stab him, but Quasimodo saw his shadow and attacked him. When Esmeralda came to, Quasimodo dropped the knife and ran to her side. Frollo picked up the knife. Esmeralda tried to warn Quasimodo, but it was too late; Frollo plunged the knife deep into his back. Quasimodo fell to the floor, blood pouring out of him. Frollo then turned to Esmeralda. She tried to run, but he grabbed her and threw her back down. He started to pull up her dress, when Quasimodo slowly stood up. Frightened, Frollo backed away. He thought Quasimodo was some sort of demon and ran away, vanishing. Esmeralda reached for Quasimodo, but he collapsed and died._

Esmeralda wanted nothing more than to avenge her friend. The Prince of France was married to a Voodoo Priestess, and Esmeralda would journey there to seek her help. She had to find Frollo and make sure he got the death he deserved.

It took several days for Esmeralda to reach the castle. When she arrived, she found it was harder to gain an audience with the Prince that she had thought. But, eventually, she was able to see him. Esmeralda slowly walked through the throne room, then, sore and tired, Esmeralda fell to her knees before the Prince and Princess.

"Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana," Esmeralda began, "My name is Esmeralda, and I need your help. A very cruel man has killed my dear friend, Quasimodo."

"And you wish to avenge him," Tiana stated.

Esmeralda nodded. "Yes. Quasimodo saved my life more than once, but I could not save his."

"Killing the man will not bring your friend back," Naveen said softly.

"I know. But Judge Frollo is a murderer and should be punished." Esmeralda fought back the tears.

There was strange whispering throughout the room. Esmeralda looked around, but could not find where it was coming from. Tiana closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring straight into Esmeralda's eyes.

"Very well, Esmeralda. The shadows have agreed to help you…"

"Th- The Shadows…?"

Tiana continued, "However, they do expect payment before any action is made."

Esmeralda started to reach for her coin purse. "I don't have much, but-"

"They don't want your money," Tiana said. "You must travel to England and find two special young girls; one with yellow hair named Alice, the other with auburn hair named Wendy. You will bring them here as sacrifices to the Shadows. Once their blood has been spilled and their lives are gone, Frollo will be killed."

Esmeralda gasped. "No! I couldn't possibly kidnap two children and bring them here to die."

Tiana shrugged. "That is the only way they will help you."

Esmeralda knew it was wrong, but she agreed and set off to England. It took several weeks for Esmeralda to travel to and from England, and she even had to cross the sea. But, she finally delivered the girls to Tiana and the Shadows.

Alice and Wendy were crying as they clung to each other's hands. Esmeralda's heart hurt for them, but it had to be done. Tiana pulled a knife out of her belt and approached the girls. She ran her fingers through Alice's hair, then stroked Wendy's cheek.

"What happens next depends completely on Esmeralda," Tiana said quietly. She walked over to Esmeralda and handed her the knife. "The Shadows demand that you kill them, or they will not help you."

Horrified, Esmeralda looked at the girls. They were sobbing now and looking at her with big, pleading eyes. The knife suddenly felt heavier in her hands and she thought she might drop it.

"You must decide quickly. The Shadows are not patient," Tiana said.

Esmeralda wrapped her hand around the handle of the knife. Quasimodo had been her friend, she loved him; she did not know these girls. She owed them nothing. Frollo had to pay. Esmeralda grabbed Alice by her hair. Alice screamed and begged her to stop, but Esmeralda could no longer hear anything. She avoided Alice's eyes as she stuck the knife through her stomach. Wendy ran. Esmeralda dropped Alice's body and went after Wendy. She was surprised at how easy killing was. She suddenly felt strangely powerful knowing she had just taken a human life. Esmeralda caught Wendy quickly. She stood behind the girl, pinning both arms behind her back. Wendy whimpered and struggled to get away. Esmeralda held her close, then reached around and stabbed her in the stomach as well.

Suddenly, a small tornado formed in the middle of the room. Esmeralda turned her head to the side and shielded her face with her arm. When the wind stopped, Esmeralda looked up. Frollo now stood where the tornado had been. When he saw Esmeralda his eyes grew wide. Esmeralda smiled wickedly at him. The time had finally come.

Esmeralda stepped forward, still clutching the blood-soaked knife. It was his turn. She ran at him, then tackled him to the ground. He struggled underneath her, but could not get away.

"This is for Quasimodo," Esmeralda spat as she slowly dragged the knife across Frollo's throat. Blood poured over her hand, but she barely noticed. Esmeralda did not stand up until she was sure Frollo was dead.

All of a sudden, Esmeralda was dragged by an invisible force to the center of the room. Her arms were being help out to the side and she could not move them. She heard hissing behind her and she turned around. The shadows of two hideous monsters were holding the wrists of her Esmeralda's shadow. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. The Shadows laughed.

"The Shadows like you, Esmeralda," Tiana stated.

"I- I don't understand," Esmeralda stammered.

"Your heart and soul are as black as them." Tiana nodded towards the shadows. "You were so driven by selfish revenge, that you murdered two innocent children."

Esmeralda's eyes widened in terror. "No!"

Tiana scowled at Esmeralda. "You're no different than _him_!" She pointed at Frollo. "You spilled innocent blood for your own selfish desires."

The rest of the Shadows surrounded Esmeralda. She furiously started struggling. Their whispering grew louder.

Tiana ran her fingers over Esmeralda's cheek and down her neck. "They want to use you to kill for them."

Esmeralda jerked her head away. "Let me go."

Tiana smiled and stepped away from Esmeralda. "You are a murderer and should be punished.

The Shadows charged Esmeralda's shadow. They climbed the wall and forced themselves into Esmeralda's shadow's mouth. Esmeralda gagged. She watched as each Shadow monster took over her own shadow, until she had completely consumed the darkness.


	2. Snow White

Snow White's soul floated in the River Styx. She could hear Hades laughing somewhere in the distance. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she was fairly new. Older souls clung to her, trying to drag her down, but she fought against them.

"Please," Snow White begged. "Please leave me alone."

The souls just moaned at her. Demons wandered around the river and would sometimes throw rocks at souls, trying to make them sink. Snow White was careful to avoid them. Once in a while, when he was bored, Hades would make the river flow faster. Snow White would circle quickly around the Underworld. The Demons faces would all blur together, but she'd still catch a glimpse of their evil grins. She screamed, but she knew no one would help her. Who could save her? Her life was over, and she had to spend the rest of eternity here.

Suddenly, Snow White felt herself being pulled out of the river. She lost consciousness. When she woke up, she was lying down, staring up at trees with pink flowers. She sat up and saw the seven dwarfs standing around, crying. She then saw the Prince kneeling next to her coffin. What was going on? Was she still dead? Was this her funeral? Why was she here? It was then that everyone looked up. They all rejoiced to see the Princess. _I'm alive!_ Snow White thought. _But how?_ For the time being, she didn't care. She was away from Hades and with her friends. And her…Prince.

The Prince scooped her up and put her on his horse. They rode off to his castle and everyone presumed they lived happily ever after. But, Snow White was not happy and some questions.

"How am I alive?" Snow White asked her Prince.

"My kiss brought you back."

"Who was that old hag?"

"The Queen in disguise."

_Of course, _Snow White thought. _That makes sense._

"Did you kill her?" Snow White asked, even though she assumed he did.

The Prince slowly shook his head. "No. The seven dwarfs chased her to the edge of a cliff and she fell off."

"Where were you?"

"Here." The Prince held his hands out, indicating that he had been in his castle at the time.

"Why didn't you help the seven dwarfs?"

"I didn't know about it."

Snow White's voice was starting to get a little edgier, and the Prince noticed; it made him uncomfortable.

"If you didn't know about it, why were you at my funeral?"

"I had been wandering through woods and saw you lying in the coffin."

"So, even though I was dead, you kissed me?" Snow White thought that was creepy and felt a little violated. The whole time she was in the River Styx, she never really thought about what had happened to her body.

"I wondered who you were, I had never seen you before-"

"Yes you had. You came to my home while I was wishing in the wishing well and you sang with me."

The Prince looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Anyway," he continued. "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted to take your coffin back here with me so I could look at you whenever I wanted. But, the dwarfs would not let you go. I was overcome with your beauty and had to kiss you."

Snow White shuddered at the thought of what else the Prince would have done with her body if he had it. She made a mental note to thank the dwarfs.

"So, you don't remember me and you didn't kill the Queen. All you did was ride up to me and kiss me, and then just took the credit for what the dwarfs did?"

The Prince was suddenly very uneasy. He just nodded. Snow White smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for bringing me back."

The next day, while the Prince fulfilled some of his princely duties, Snow White baked him an apple pie. When he returned home, she had the pie waiting for him on the table. He smiled, kissed her, and sat down. She cut him a slice and set it in front of him.

"Won't you have a piece?" he asked.

"I've sworn off apples," Snow White replied, laughing.

The Prince nodded, showing he understood. He ate his slice quickly, so he hadn't noticed the funny taste to it. Snow White balanced the knife on its tip and spun it around with her fingers as she watched the Prince fall over dead, after eating his poison apple pie.

Snow White could not allow men to get away with letting the women they loved get hurt. So, she set off to find them and give them exactly what they deserved.

The first man she found was another prince, named Philip. His princess, Aurora, pricked her finger on a cursed spinning wheel needle, and had been put in a deep sleep, just waiting for him to wake her up. Eventually, he broke the spell, but not without the help of three fairies. Of course, he got the credit, even though without them he wouldn't have even been able to get out of Maleficent's dungeon.

Snow White cornered Philip in the same room where Aurora had pricked her finger. A spinning wheel sat in the center of the room. She held her Prince's sword out in front of her.

"Touch the needle!" Snow White demanded.

Philip looked at her in disbelief. But, it was just a needle, it was better than being run-through with a sword. He reached over and touched the needle. But, he collapsed on the floor, just as Aurora had done. The only difference was Philip was actually dead. Snow White had laced the needle with the most potent poison she could find.

Next was Hercules. He used to be a God, but was now mortal. She knew about Hercules very well; Hades talked about him a lot. Hercules had been angry at Meg because she made one mistake, but when the pillar started fall, she threw herself under it, to save his life. She died, and floated in the River Styx, just as Snow White had. Yes, he had gone in after her to save her, but it was his fault she was there in the first place.

Snow White found the biggest of Hades' monsters, and when Hercules was alone, the monster pushed over a large pillar, crushing Hercules. Snow White walked over to him to make sure he was dead. She smiled to herself, and wondered what Hades would do now that he finally had Hercules.

Phoebus watched as his Esmeralda was burned at the stake. Quasimodo had been chained up in the tower, but had managed get free to save Esmeralda. It was only after Esmeralda was safe that Phoebus knocked out the guard and stole the keys. Snow White would bet that Phoebus regretted it now that he was tied to the stake. Snow White set the hay on fire, then stood back. Esmeralda tried to stop her, but Snow White pinned her down. She could watch him burn, just as Phoebus had just watched her. Oddly, though, Quasimodo did not try to help Phoebus, he just looked at Esmeralda with longing in his eyes. Snow White hoped Quasimodo would one day have his Esmeralda, now that Phoebus was gone.

Peter Pan's best friend was Tinker Bell. She loved him and did everything for him. But, he was just a stupid boy, and as soon as Wendy came into the picture, he banished Tinker Bell. But that hadn't stopped Tinker Bell from coming to his rescue when she knew he was in danger. Captain Hook had planted a fake present from Wendy. But, it was really a bomb. Tinker Bell knew it was a trap and tried to warn Peter, but he just ignored her. Tinker Bell stole the present from him and the bomb went off.

While Peter slept, Snow White set a bomb next to his bed. She made sure she was out of range, then watched as the bomb blew up half of the hideout, taking Peter with it.

The last person on Snow White's list was Shang. Mulan risked her life when she shot the cannon at the mountain. Shan-Yu swung his sword, slicing Mulan's side. Even though she was wounded, Mulan saved Shang. But Shang still just casted her aside when he found she was a woman. Snow White had Shang now. She swung her Prince's sword, cutting him the same way Shan-Yu had cut Mulan. Shang fell to his knees, and Snow White watched him slowly bleed out. What Snow White had not been counting on was Mulan attacking her. The two women had a sword fight, but Mulan was more skilled. In one quick motion, Mulan cut off Snow White's head. Snow White's body fell over and her blood spilled out over the white snow.

A/N: _The views and opinions expressed in this story do not reflect the author's. Haha. I have nothing against the men in this story, or the couples (I definitely prefer Phoebus to Quasimodo). With the exception of Hercules, I don't like him, but only because he kinda acts like a girl. I just tried to write this from the point of view of someone who would be in the same mindset Snow White had been in. This is not one of my best stories, but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks for reading it._


	3. Aurora

Aurora slept peacefully, no doubt dreaming of the stranger she met in the woods that very day. Not knowing, of course, that he was the prince Maleficent now had in her dungeon. He was the only one who could break the spell. Maleficent wanted to kill the princess. Unfortunately, Merryweather's spell protected Aurora from death. But, that was the only thing it protected her from. Maleficent had thought of another plan. She would cast a sleepwalking spell on Aurora. Aurora would be forced to obey every one of Maleficent's orders, but would continue to dreaming whatever sweet dream was dancing around in her head.

First thing's first, though: Maleficent would have to get rid of Philip. Won't he be surprised when his Aurora, the very girl he's fighting to save, tries to kill him? Maleficent laughed to herself.

Maleficent slammed the end of her staff against the ground and said, "Wake."

Aurora's eyes slowly opened. Her purple eyes had a slight glow to them. She sat up and stared straight ahead.

Maleficent smiled. "By now I'm sure those damn fairies have freed Prince Philip. He should be on his way here now. I have surrounded the castle with a dense forest of thorns. Meet him there and kill him."

Aurora stood and walked towards the door.

"Oh! And, Aurora, one more thing…"

Aurora turned around.

"Do _not_ let him kiss you," Maleficent said.

Aurora nodded and made her way out of the castle. Maleficent was been right; Philip had been racing to the castle and was now just outside. He dismounted his horse and started cutting through the thorns. Halfway through, he found Aurora. She was just standing there. At first, Philip was confused. How could she be awake? Wasn't he the only one who could break the spell?

"Philip," Aurora said. Her voice was monotone and distant.

"Aurora, I've come to rescue you. Come with me, now. Maleficent is still alive and we must get away from her."

Aurora did not move. "You're not going anywhere, Philip."

"Aurora? Aurora, what's wrong with you?"

Aurora slowly walked towards him. The thorns ripped through her sleeves and cut her arms, but she didn't notice. They tore the bottom of her dress, and pulled at her hair, but she kept walking towards Philip. He reluctantly drew his sword. Aurora stopped and gently wrapped her hand around the blade. Without taking her eyes off Philip, she squeezed as hard as she could. She then slid her hand off the blade and opened her hand in front of her. She smiled, then turned her hand so her palm was facing Philip. He was shocked to see she had not been cut at all.

"You can't hurt me, Philip."

It was then that Philip noticed Aurora's eyes were slightly glowing. _Maleficent_.

"Aurora, you need to wake up!" After he said it, Philip knew it would do nothing; he had to kiss her. He put his sword down and took her hand.

Aurora stared at the sword. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Philip."

Philip thought it was eerie they way she kept saying his name; it was so cold. He ignored it, and pulled her closer to him. Aurora spun him around and pinned his arm behind his back. She pushed him against the thorns, but grabbed his hair with her other hand to keep his face from getting cut. Philip tried to get away, but was surprised to find that she was much stronger than him.

"Aurora, I know you're in there! You need to stop this!" Philip called out.

Aurora laughed. "It's over, Philip."

Philip fought against her and managed to twist out of her grip. She frowned. He picked up his sword and started chopping at the thorns. When he turned around, Aurora kicked him in the face. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Aurora smiled as she picked up the sword. He was kneeling in front of her; she brought the sword down to the side of his neck. She then pulled it back, but as she swung it at his neck, Philip dodged it and knocked her down. Aurora tried to get away, and Philip struggled to keep in control. He grabbed the sword, lied on top of her, pinned her hands above her head with his other hand, and pressed the sword against her throat. He then leaned forward and kissed her. Aurora closed her eyes, then opened them again. This time, her eyes were not glowing. Philip sighed in relief and got off her.

Aurora looked around. "Where am I?"

Philip quickly told Aurora everything that happened as he led her out of the thorns, to his horse. They rode off as fast as they could, but Maleficent caught up with them. Spooked, Philip's horse went up on his hind legs, throwing Philip and Aurora off. The horse then turned and ran away. They got to their feet, and Philip stood in front of her.

"The spell has been broken," Philip declared.

Maleficent laughed. "You underestimate me, boy." Maleficent pointed her staff at Aurora and Aurora's body was suddenly glowing yellow. "Kill him."

Aurora walked around in front of Philip, she was no longer glowing; she looked like her normal self. He grabbed her and kissed her. Aurora kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He pulled back, but she didn't let go of him. Aurora licked his blood off her own lips, then smiled at him.

"I love you, Philip." The cold, distant and monotone voice was back.

"You're not Aurora."

"Oh, Philip, of course I am."

Philip ducked away from her. "Bring her back!" he demanded Maleficent.

"_I'm_ the one giving the orders, dear Philip," Maleficent said. "Aurora, my pet, kill him now."

Philip drew his sword and turned around. Aurora moved the sword so the tip was touching her throat.

"Are you going to kill me, Philip?" Aurora asked.

Philip lowered his sword; he couldn't hurt her. Aurora took the sword from him. She pulled him in for another kiss. Aurora was very much awake, and knew exactly was going on, but she had no control over her own body and voice. So, she cried as she stabbed her prince.

"I love you, Aurora."

Aurora dropped him to the ground. Watching his blood spread over the ground, she screamed inside her head, but no one could hear her. She fought against the curse as hard as she could. All she needed was a few moments. After a long struggle, Aurora was able to take control of her body again. She picked up the sword and went after Maleficent.

"Aurora, kill yourself," Maleficent said.

Aurora stopped suddenly and she could feel herself losing control again. _No!_ Aurora plunged the sword into herself, and collapsed on the ground next to Philip.


	4. Meg

A/N: _There is some brief femslash in this…_

Meg laid on her side, propping her head up with her hand and watched the souls as they floated by. She always watched for one soul in particular; her ex-boyfriend's. He was the reason she was here. She sold her soul to Hades to save him. But as soon as he saw another girl with longer legs and bigger breasts, he left her. Being Hades' slave had its drawbacks, like not having any freedom, but it also had its perks; after he left her, Hades killed him. When Meg had free time she'd sit by river and watch his soul flow constantly around the Underworld. When he saw her he'd look up at her, pleading with her to save him. She'd just smile at him.

"Meg!"

Meg got up and went over to Hades. Hades put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Meg, I have a job for you." Hades let go of her and picked up a scroll. "The Fates need five new souls from me: the soul of a virgin, the soul of a mythical creature, a lost soul, a soul from someone with magic inside them, and the soul from a suicide."

Another drawback to being Hades' slave: she had to kill for him. Hades handed her a small dagger. She strapped it to her thigh, under her dress.

"I also need you to put their blood in these vials." Hades handed her five vials, each of the labeled with a name. He also gave her photographs of each one, with a little information about them written on the back. She put everything in a small leather messenger bag.

Meg repeated her orders back to him, then he sent her on her way. The first vial said _Virgin: Cinderella_. Meg had no trouble finding her house. She quietly snuck into the house and looked around. No one seemed to be home. She made her way upstairs, peeking inside each room. She finally found Cinderella in the attic bedroom. Meg walked in, locking the door behind her. Startled, Cinderella turned around.

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

Meg smiled at her. Hades had sent her on so many missions like this, that Meg had mastered being able to seduce anyone: man or woman. She put her hand on Cinderella's shoulder, and pushed down slightly so Cinderella was sitting on the bed.

"Just relax, Cinderella. This won't take long," Meg whispered, kneeling in front of her. She ran her hand up Cinderella's thigh, staying on the outside of her dress, as she pulled out her dagger.

Cinderella jumped up, and knocked the dagger out of Meg's hand. _Damn,_ Meg thought. _I should have known a virgin couldn't be seduced._ She stood up and went after Cinderella. Just as Cinderella reached the door, Meg grabbed her hair, and pulled her back. Cinderella broke free from her grip and pushed Meg into the mirror that was standing next to the door. Meg fell over it and it smashed as it hit the ground. The broken glass cut up Meg's hands and arms. She picked up a piece of glass, turned around and swung it at Cinderella. She moved out of the way and went for the door again. Meg spun her around and pinned her against the door.

"I don't think so, pretty virgin." And with that, Meg cut her throat.

Cinderella fell to her knees, choking, then fell over. Meg scooped up some of her blood into the vial, then picked up her dagger. She struggled to pull open the door with Cinderella's body in front of it. She opened it enough to squeeze out and she made a mental note to not kill anyone else in front of her exit.

As Meg walked down the street she pulled out the next vile. _Soul of a Mythical Creature: Ariel_. Meg then pulled out the photo of Ariel: she was a mermaid. _I wonder if I could drown her,_ Meg thought with a laugh. In all seriousness, though, Meg wasn't sure how she was going to be able to kill Ariel. How would she even find her? Meg walked along the shore, but it was very still and quiet. In the distance, Meg found a giant palace. She made her way to it, and knocked on the door. A tall, skinny old man answered.

Meg smiled at him. "I'm sorry to intrude, sir, but have you seen this girl?" She held up Ariel's headshot.

The man took the photo and examined it. "Why, yes. She just showed up here this morning."

Meg pretended to get excited. "Oh, I'm so glad! I've been looking everywhere for her. May I see her?"

The man looked confused. "You know her?"

Meg nodded. "Yes, she's my cousin. She went missing last night."

The man opened the door to let Meg in and she thanked him. The man led Meg upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Miss? It's Grimbsy. Are you decent?"

Ariel answered the door. She looked confused when she saw Meg. Before she could say anything, Meg hugged her.

"Ariel! I'm so glad I found you!" Meg turned to Grimbsy. "Can we have a minute alone, please?"

"Of course." Grimbsy turned and left.

Meg pushed Ariel inside the room and locked the door. Ariel still looked confused. Meg eyed her up and down. She had legs, not a fin.

"Are you a mermaid?" Meg asked her.

Ariel silently pointed to her legs.

"Now's not the time to toy with me. Are you a mermaid?" Meg repeated.

Ariel slowly nodded, then started crying. Meg put her hand Ariel's cheek.

"Shhh!" Meg whispered. "It's all right, you don't have to cry."

Meg motioned at the bed and Ariel sat down. She was trying not to cry, but a couple tears still managed to escape. Meg sat down next to her and started playing with Ariel's hair until she stopped crying.

"See?" Meg said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ariel tried to say something, but no sound came out. Meg raised an eyebrow at her. Ariel tried to say it again, but still nothing. She exhaled in frustration.

"Can you not speak?" Meg asked.

Ariel nodded, and tapped her throat with her hand.

"You lost your voice?"

Ariel nodded again. _Good,_ Meg thought. _She won't be able to scream then._ Meg smiled at Ariel, then kissed her cheek. Ariel looked at her with wide eyes. Meg leaned into her until Ariel was lying on her back. Meg put her finger on Ariel's lips, then ran her hand down to her chest. Ariel closed her eyes and her back arched. This was Ariel's first day in a human body and had never felt human pleasure before. Meg continued to run her hand down Ariel's body, pausing to massage her inner thigh. Ariel kept her eyes closed and squirmed underneath her. Meg slowly pulled out her dagger and then cut open Ariel's stomach. Ariel's eyes flew open and she tried to scream. Meg held her down and let her blood spill into the vial. When Meg was sure Ariel was dead, she got off the bed. There was blood on her hands, and not wanting anyone to see it, she wiped her hands on Ariel's sheet.

"Sweet dreams, little mermaid."

Meg had no trouble sneaking out of the house. When she was a safe distance away, she took out the next vial. _Lost Soul: Jim Hawkins_. Jim was also easy to find. He was walking up and down a pier, by himself. When Meg approached him, she noticed that he looked sad. _This will be easy,_ Meg thought.

"Are you all right?" Meg asked.

Jim just looked at her and didn't say anything.

Meg took his hand and stepped closer to him. "Why do you look so sad, sweetie?"

"It's nothing," Jim said finally.

"I don't believe you, but maybe I can cheer you up."

Meg pulled his head close to hers and kissed him. There was no hesitation or surprise when he kissed her back. Meg lightly licked his lips and he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. As her tongue stroked his, she could feel him getting turned on. Meg ran her hand up his thigh, to the front of his pants and started rubbing him. She turned him around and nibbled his ear while still rubbing him. She then pulled out her dagger and quickly slit his throat. She held him up as his blood dripped into the vial, then she pushed him into the water. She put the vial back in her bag and took out the next one. _Magical Soul: Rapunzel_. Rapunzel lived in very tall tower in the middle of nowhere. Meg walked around, looking for an entrance, but couldn't find one.

"Rapunzel?" Meg called out. "Are you there? I have a message from your mother!"

The window at the top of the tower opened and a long hair fell from it.

"Climb up!" Rapuzel shouted down.

Meg made it up the tower with little trouble. When she climbed through the window, she saw Rapunzel standing on the other side of the room holding a frying pan. Meg laughed.

"What's that for?" Meg asked.

Rapunzel didn't move or take her eyes off Meg. "Just in case."

Meg held up her hands. "I'm just delivering a message."

"What is it?"

"Your mother ran into some slight trouble and won't be back until tomorrow."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide and she dropped the frying pan. "Is she all right?"

Meg nodded. "Yes. She said not to worry."

Rapunzel looked relieved. "Thank you."

Meg picked up some of her hair. "Your hair is just as beautiful as your mother described it. Can it really heal and make people young again?"

Rapunzel slowly reached for the frying pan again. "Get out!"

Meg dropped the hair. "Relax; I'm not here for your hair or anything like that. I believe in living a normal life, growing old and dying when it's my time. I just think it's interesting."

"It only works when I sing a special song," Rapunzel explained, quietly.

Meg nodded. She was starting to get bored. She walked over to Rapunzel, grabbed her by the hair, and threw her on the ground. Meg straddled her as she reached for her dagger. She stabbed Rapunzel in the chest. Rapunzel screamed, but then started singing. The stab wound healed. Meg shot Rapunzel an angry look. Meg picked up the frying pan and used it to knock Rapunzel out. She then stabbed Rapunzel in the chest again, this time she stabbed her three times, to be sure. She scooped up the blood into the vial, and then climbed back down the tower.

Meg made her way back out of the woods. It was dark now, and Meg was glad she only had one more to go. _Suicide: Jasmine_. Meg was a little disappointed when she saw the suicide soul was a female. Meg had no problem convincing a man to kill himself for her, but she had never tried it with another woman.

Meg stood underneath Jasmine's balcony and looked up at it. There was no light coming from her bedroom.. Meg climbed up the trees, then swung herself over the balcony. There was no door leading into Jasmine's room, just a thin curtain. Meg quietly stepped inside and stood over Jasmine as she slept. Jasmine was wearing a thin, gold-colored nightgown that only came down to mid thigh. Even Meg had to admit she was beautiful. According to Hades' information, Jasmine has never left her palace, and was being forced to marry. She wanted to fall in love, but has never been with anyone. Meg was hoping her plan would work.

Meg straddled Jasmine, then leaned down and kissed her neck. Jasmine woke up. At first she was surprised to see Meg, but she did not struggle.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked.

"You don't know me, but my name is Meg. I've traveled very far to find you," Meg said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Why?"

"I love you."

"Wh-what?"

"I know it must sound odd, but I do. I have to show you how I feel before you get married."

Meg kissed Jasmine. Jasmine didn't do anything at first, but then she reached up and ran her fingers through Meg's hair. Meg kissed her neck again and Jasmine sighed. Meg knew she'd have to go a little bit further than she usually did if she was going to get Jasmine to do what she wanted. Her mouth trailed down Jasmine's body, and she ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh. Jasmine moaned. Meg brought her mouth back up to Jasmine's for another kiss, then slid her hand over Jasmine's panties.

"Jasmine, I want to be with you." Meg really hoped Jasmine would go along with this quickly, so she could stop.

"I want to be with you, too."

Meg continued to gently rub Jasmine. "Run away with me."

"I can't," Jasmine whispered. "The guards will find me and bring me back."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

Jasmine moaned again. "No. My father would never allow this."

"I know another way."

When Jasmine was close to climax, Meg stopped.

"How?" Jasmine asked desperately.

Meg pulled out her dagger. "In death."

At first Jasmine looked scared. Meg sighed to herself. She pressed her hand between Jasmine's legs.

"Please?" Meg pleaded.

Jasmine nodded. Meg left her hand pressed against Jasmine and ran her dagger up her forearm. Blood dripped down her arm, staining Jasmine's nightgown. Jasmine took the dagger and slit her wrist. What Jasmine didn't know was Meg couldn't die; Hades always protected her on these kinds of missions. Meg took Jasmine's hand. When Jasmine finally died, Meg took out the vial and let the Princess's blood trickle into it.

The next thing Meg knew, she was back with Hades. She handed him the bag and he sent her away. She went back to the edge of the river and laid down on her stomach, facing it. She dipped her fingers into the river, and every time a soul would reach for her, she'd quickly pull her hand out and laugh. The five new souls floated pass, and they all looked up at Meg in fear.

Meg smiled at them. "Everything's gonna be all right," she told them. "I'm not going to hurt you."


	5. Belle

Belle and the Beast sat outside looking up at the sky.

The Beast took Belle's hands. "Belle, are you…happy here with me?"

"Yes, you've been very kind to me." Belle sighed. "It's funny; you've been nicer to me than the people in my village."

"What do you mean?" the Beast asked.

"They always talked about me behind my back." Belle adjusted the skirt of her dress. "But, the worst part was they always ridiculed my father and called him crazy. He pretended it didn't bother him, but I could see it hurt him."

"I'm sorry."

Belle didn't seem to hear the Beast. "I wish I could get back at them in some way for the way they treated us."

"But, you're gone now. You don't have to listen to them anymore," the Beast said.

"But my father is still there. And even if he wasn't, they'd just find someone else." Belle bit her lip. "I wish I could remove their gossiping tongues."

The Beast was surprised to hear Belle talk like this. But, what he didn't know was that even though Belle was kind, she did not allow other people to hurt someone she loved. She had been secretly planning her revenge for some time now. But, her mind always took her to a darker place, where thoughts of murder ran through her head. She had tried to shake the thoughts away, but it never worked. By now, Belle was used to these thoughts and no longer thought they were bad ideas. But, Belle wasn't sure she'd actually be able to make herself kill someone. Hurtful words were not a good reason to kill somebody. Even if she could do it, however, who would help her? There's no way she could kill the entire village by herself.

Belle shook her head. _How could I think of such things?_ She thought. _I've known these people since I was a little girl._ Of course, the other little kids used to make fun of her because of her father and would throw stones at her. Belle was torn between her feelings and the right thing.

The Beast noticed something was bothering Belle. "What is it?" he asked.

"I wish I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much,"

"There is a way."

The Beast led Belle up to his room and handed her a mirror, telling her it would show her anything she wanted to see.

"I'd like to see my father, please," Belle said to the mirror.

What the mirror showed Belle horrified her. Some men had taken Maurice behind the tavern and were beating him. Belle yelled at them to stop, though she knew they couldn't hear her. Belle gripped the mirror tightly, not being able to turn her eyes away. After what felt like hours, they finally stopped and walked away. Maurice was covered in his own blood and was not moving.

"Papa!" Belle shouted.

The Beast took the mirror away from her and laid it face down on the table. Belle fell to her knees.

"They killed him," she whispered.

The Beast saw the look in Belle's eyes go from horror, to sorrow, to anger, to malice. She slowly stood up and looked at the Beast.

"I have to avenge my father," Belle stated. "I will kill them all." After seeing her father murdered, Belle let all the darkness and hatred in her head take over. "Help me."

The Beast did not like the idea of killing someone, but he cared about Belle and would not let her go through this alone. He agreed and ordered his servants to construct weapons for Belle. Belle went back into her room to change. She put away her yellow gown and slipped into her pink dress. Belle put on her cloak as she went downstairs. The Beast was waiting for her with a sword, and bow and arrows. Belle strapped the arrows to her back, then took the bow and sword. The sword was surprisingly light and easy for her to hold. They walked outside together, and Belle mounted her horse. She rode quickly, and the Beast ran along side of her.

When they reached the village, they split up. They both grabbed torches and lit all the houses and shops on fire, forcing everyone out to the streets. The Beast roared loudly. Belle smiled and began swinging her sword. Everyone started to run, but were cut off by either Belle or the Beast. One swing of the Beast's claws could kill someone instantly, and he was able to kill a couple people at one time. Belle made her way towards the tavern, stabbing and decapitating anyone who stood in her way. The Beast saw her approach the tavern and he stopped her.

"Be careful in there," he said.

Belle nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Beast. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Belle quickly went inside the tavern. She did not know the Beast was under a spell and that she had just broken it. And she did not see the Beast transform back into the prince.

But, Gaston did.

The prince stood there looking slightly confused. Gaston snuck up behind him and snapped his neck. He then dragged the dead prince behind the tavern. It was then that Gaston saw Maurice's body. He had no idea what happened to Maurice. The last time Gaston saw him was when the men brought him out of the tavern earlier that night. Suddenly, it all made sense. Those men probably killed Maurice and when Belle found out she came for revenge. Gaston smiled. This was his chance to win over Belle. Most people thought Gaston only wanted Belle because she was beautiful and he couldn't have her. True, Gaston did like the challenge of a hunt, but he did genuinely care about, and love her. He just wasn't capable of showing it like other people. But, he would show it in his own way now.

Belle stood in the doorway of the tavern. She stuck her sword in the floor and removed her hood. Everyone looked at her blood-stained skin and clothes in fear. She gripped her bow tight, took a deep breath, and then quickly shot an arrow into each person in the tavern until she was out of arrows. Anyone who survived, she stabbed with her sword. When everyone was dead, she went back outside.

Belle was taken by surprise when she was immediately greeted by Gaston. She grabbed him, pinned him up against the tavern's door and pressed her sword against his throat. Gaston was the main person Belle was after. Even though he didn't actually participate in killing her father, he was no doubt the one who gave the orders. Before Belle could kill him, Gaston raised his gun and shot somebody behind her. Belle turned around to see a mob coming after her. Most of them were injured.

"Beast!" Belle called.

"He left," Gaston said.

Belle turned to face him again.

"But, I'm here." Gaston stepped away from Belle.

As people closed in on them, Gaston shot them. The Beast hadn't come when she called; he really did leave. Belle watched as Gaston killed one person after another. People he's known all his life, too. The Beast didn't even know these people, and he ran away. It was when Gaston shot Lefou that Belle knew Gaston actually loved her.

As the mob got closer, Belle swung her sword at everyone who came near her. Eventually, they had succeeded in killing everyone.

Belle turned and looked at Gaston. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. But, he was also brave, loyal and devoted. Belle quickly looked away when she realized she was falling for Gaston. She invited him back to the castle with her. They rode silently the whole way there. When they finally reached the castle, they dismounted their horses and went inside. Belle was surprised to see all the servants were now human; but not half as surprised as when they saw her with Gaston and not their master.

"What happened?" Belle asked.

Cogsworth told her all about the spell. _So, when we told each other we loved each other, that broke the spell,_ Belle thought. _He must have turned back into a human while I was in the tavern. That's why he ran off; he was no longer big and strong. He was just a man-like Gaston. Ugh. The coward._

"Where is he?" Belle demanded.

"The master has not returned," Lumiere said.

_Good riddance,_ Belle thought.

Belle explained how their master had run off and Gaston had stayed and helped her. The servants welcomed Gaston into their home.

Belle and Gaston did not waste anytime; they were married a couple days later. After the reception, the servants began cleaning up. Belle and Gaston stayed in the ballroom and slow danced together, even though there was no music. As Gaston was commenting, again, on how beautiful Belle looked in her wedding gown, Lumiere burst into the ballroom calling out there names.

"Lumiere, what is it?" Belle asked.

"There are intruders outside."

Belle and Gaston ran to a window that overlooked the front entrance. A large mob was approaching the castle. _Someone must have survived and went for help,_ Belle thought. She wasn't surprised; it was only a matter of time before word of the massacre spread. Belle grabbed her sword and Gaston grabbed his gun. Some of the servants set up post at the windows with their guns. The rest formed their own mob behind Belle and Gaston as they went outside to greet their "guests". There would be no blood shed in their new home.

A small battle broke out in front of the castle. This time, Belle and Gaston made sure there were absolutely no survivors. Gaston ordered the servants to load the bodies onto carts and bring them to the village.

Belle and Gaston were now alone in the castle. They stood in front of a giant mirror in one of the bedrooms. They both had blood splattered on their faces. Belle's wedding gown was torn, dirty and had bloody handprints on it. Gaston's tuxedo was black, so the blood couldn't be seen.

Belle smiled at Gaston and led him back to the ballroom. They didn't bother to change or clean up. Gaston took her in his arms and swept her across the floor. Belle had never been happier in her life. As Gaston dipped her, she brought his blood-stained face down to hers and kissed him.

"I love you, Gaston."

"I love you, too, Belle."

Poor Belle; if only she knew what really happened to her prince…

**Thank you so much for you reading this. I know these stories were kind of different, but this is not my typical style of writing. This was just for Halloween. My other stories are more upbeat. At least the ones I've posted so far. I had a lot of fun writing this story about Belle and Gaston and may do a spin off story. Someday. I'm sorry if you did not like this Halloween compilation, but please read my other stories; I promise they're different than this. Anyways, Happy Halloween! :) **

**Note: I used some lines from the movie in the beginning to show when this would have taken place during the movie.**


End file.
